


【鸣子佐子】难饱

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 双性转注意，ooc注意黑（？）鸣子x蛇佐子道具使用注意、药物使用注意年龄限制注意非和奸注意





	【鸣子佐子】难饱

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转注意，ooc注意  
> 黑（？）鸣子x蛇佐子  
> 道具使用注意、药物使用注意  
> 年龄限制注意  
> 非和奸注意

北方的冬日天黑得很早，尚未到晚饭的时间，行路时就已经需要点灯。住屋合上的格窗外积有细雪，夹雪的风拍着，窗户与窗格撞着咔嗒地响。薄薄的窗户勉强兜住了冷风，可佐子却希望能有寒气漏进来。

这处旅馆是这座雪山鲜为人知的密汤，受了温泉的恩惠，建筑的地面总是热烘烘的，于榻榻米上铺好的床褥自然也暖乎乎的，这一直是佐子偏爱于这家旅馆的原因之一。

“呜……”难抑地呻吟自齿间溜跑，佐子身上涔涔的汗液扯住她衣服的布料，和发丝一般湿湿地黏在身上。通过漆黑的棉布的缝隙，佐子感觉得到暖光的灯光，然而无法判断距离。

她的下体随着不间断的嗡嗡声一阵接一阵涌上酸胀的快感，情液自花口流出，就算勉强自己去夹紧双腿，那些透明的花液也毫不客气地涌着，搔着她下体敏感的皮肤将后穴与身体下的床单一起洇湿。

“佐子已经想要吧？”

鸣子就在距离佐子不到半尺的位置，在佐子喉间发出情动的声音后咧嘴笑了。略长出指尖一些修剪圆润的指甲探至佐子双腿之间，在张开露出花口的瓣肉上一划，手臂立刻被两条修长的腿紧紧夹住，连接在圈住手腕与脚踝皮套间的短链不由为此磕碰出声。

“不想我碰？”鸣子细眉一挑，另外一只手中握有的遥控器被按压两下，来自佐子下体的嗡鸣声陡然增强。

“呀……呼唔……嗯……”更强的快感于身体中流窜，在佐子咬住下唇将身体收紧的一瞬，更多的花液自体内被挤出，淋在鸣子的手上。

握着刺激小豆的震动物，鸣子被夹住的手臂能够明显感觉到佐子身体的颤动，裂有一口的小物让鸣子推至敏感的花口，本就处于临界状态的小口让粉色的小物一碰，同它的主人般溃不成军。

软穴中盛不下的通通涌了出去，纤细又柔韧的腰肢高抬，连接的短链被狠狠绷直，身体迎合着鸣子手上的动作挺动几下，最后伴随着小高潮造成的痉挛才又平复下来。

把手中的振动蛋归于原位，让它继续刺激佐子已然肿胀通红的豆粒，鸣子俯下身去吻佐子被咬紧发白的嘴唇。

“放松一点，这又不是什么难受的事啊我说。”

“……闭嘴！”佐子眉头一直拧着，她不肯照鸣子所说的去做。身体的欢愉持续的时间不短，她也清楚鸣子并不会伤害她，但无法坦然接受快感的个性是已经刻在她血肉中的习惯。她不甘于放松，潜意识替她抓着最后一丝清明的理智，这又偏偏让她的感官更加敏感。譬如呼吸时胸腔起伏造成的乳首与衣物多余的摩擦，又譬如鸣子靠近后传过来的香气，再譬如对方自她腿间抽回，转而去拆她腰间系绳后游走得暧昧的手心的温度……所有的一切都成了刺激欲望的罪源。

她怎么会不想要？而情欲又怎么说得出口？

“那就让我闭嘴。”

鸣子的唇已经挨上了佐子的。佐子身上的覆物已经让她拆松，无需费心去解，轻轻一挑便能敞开。

视线被黑布束缚，佐子完全无法掌控鸣子下一步的动作。或许是厌了继续用软舌尝试撬开她咬紧的牙关，佐子的双颊被用力地掐住，方才那条软舌就放肆地探到了她的口腔中。

甘甜的味道在舌尖上蔓延，佐子一愣——鸣子她推了一粒牛奶糖进来。

“你……唔……”她才来得及张口说出半个音节，鸣子就更加强势地堵住了她的话。柔软的发丝随着鸣子进一步的动作垂到了佐子的耳畔，回想起来，刚进店的时候确实是见到了揉着一捧灿眼的金发自走廊经过的人影，那时她有过一瞬的诧异，但因为过来招呼的老板娘向她搭话便又忘了。

到了熟悉的地方所以太大意了吗？

佐子在鸣子以为自己不再挣扎放轻手上力度的瞬间咬了下去。

“嘁……”血的味道落在她们的味蕾上，鸣子不由吃痛地啧嘴，松开了佐子的嘴唇。舌头上被咬破了一处裂痕，往外冒血的伤口嘶嘶出着凉气。虽然没法看到，但佐子料定鸣子脸上没法再继续洋洋得意地挂着笑了。

鸣子皱起眉头，佯装训斥的模样无奈着，“……佐子！”

“闹够了吗？”佐子已经让下体的振动蛋磨没了耐性，“闹够了就快把那个该死的皮扣解开！”

鸣子直起身来，居高临下地望着佐子，将遮掩她身体最后的一点布料拨开，“我没有的说。”

佐子的身体如同羊脂玉，全身白得剔透，用手，用口，用眼，用上她所有的感官也才能感受这份美好的几分一。

“我是真的想要侵犯佐子你哦。”取走了困住佐子视线的布条，鸣子直视向她漆黑的瞳孔。她从佐子的眼中捕捉到了一瞬的诧异与动摇，但那点情绪很快就被对方收敛干净，“看样子不需要我再多做证明了。”

 

充血挺立的乳头上在被充分地吮吸和挑逗后肿胀得更加厉害。佐子只觉得自己强持的理性的弦愈加纤细脆弱。鸣子的埋头在她的胸乳上，灵巧的舌头通过她的乳珠戏弄着她的神经。

“啊、嗯啊……可恶……”绑住她手脚的皮套其实并不是多么难以挣脱的器具，但快感让她的精神无法集中，纵使咬疼了自己嘴唇来勉强自持，可是这样做的效果愈来愈弱。

“嘘，女孩子不能说‘可恶’这么粗俗的话的说。”鸣子的食指按在佐子的嘴唇，适才被挑逗轻啮的乳珠被尝得发红。鸣子在一旁放置的木盒中取出乳夹，夹住后打开了上头的震动开关。

脆弱得不堪一击的防线被攻破，佐子自觉再难抑住呻吟声，却也不想让鸣子如愿地听到自己的浪叫。她用力地蜷紧身体，将拳头与脚趾攥进，就连眼底沉在黑色中的猩红都浮出，想要借此缓解快感带来的失控。最终冲至嘴边的淫声成了似是哭泣的嘤咛，鸣子本就高昂的性致被更快地推高，她就快要忍不住了……

介身于佐子的腿间，鸣子带上了形状特殊的指套。佐子从身体敏感处的震动物强硬地分出注意力看向鸣子。写轮眼让她的洞察力变得更强，故而就在视线触及到鸣子指尖上凸有凸点的指套时，登时生发出了强烈的藏有期待的恐惧。

“佐子……”鸣子低声唤着，又似是自言自语，“我还想要更多……更多你失控的表情，还有你呻吟的声音……才是现在这样还不够……完全不够……”

鸣子取走了夹住佐子的小豆的振动蛋，随手丢弃在一边，兀地探手。

佐子猛地睁大了眼想要伸手阻止鸣子的动作，但皮套间的铁扣尤其得坚韧，故而她只能惊呼起来:“住手！……不要碰……呀、啊啊——！”

涂有润滑液的凸点指套抚上了佐子下身已经完全勃起的豆粒，似是过电一般的快感飞速地流窜至大脑，绝顶的快乐，同如今堆攒下的快感一起用力冲破了她身体所能承受的最大极限。

“佐子……佐子……再更多一点……”鸣子近乎痴狂，她将带有指套几根手指的其中之一突进花穴。

“哈啊……不要……混蛋！呜……里面、不可以……啊啊……”佐子无法控制住这过分的快感，它们在她的身体中肆虐，让她身体深处产生了渴求。鸣子尚未碰到她软穴中最敏感的部位，纵使她未曾通过触摸穴内进行自赎也对此一清二楚。内里的骚动、心口跳跃的速度，对鸣子产生的私心，在她脑中都分列得明明白白。

“里面？”鸣子俯身，大开的浴衣领口随着她愈来愈快地不断抽插出水的花穴的动作滑得更开，“佐子难道自慰的时候还会把手指伸到里面去吗我说？”

“谁会……嗯嗯——不要、再往里……”

平日对身体掌控能力越强的人，越害怕失去对自己的控制。鸣子深晓其中的道理，便反是利用它，佐子越是阻止，她便越是要去做。

“哈啊啊、啊、鸣子……不、别……那里真的……混、呀、啊啊——呜……”

很快找到了佐子的花心，鸣子用手指碾着那处，带有凸点的指套成了绝佳的刺激物，惹得佐子的呻吟变得高亢，夹杂着些许愤懑地骂音浪叫出声。身体不自觉地迎合着，下体诱人地随之扭动，鱼骨般柔韧的细腰腾离开垫褥，极为浅淡的粉自沾了“晨雾”的白玉似的身体中绽现开来，她想要将佐子整个含住细细品味，想尝尝看她的身体是不是草莓糖。但她不舍，也不能，能做的只有俯下身，用她的味蕾、她的手指仔细品味。

大股的透液落在身下，似是失禁，这让佐子羞愧得通红了眼，鸣子俯身想要亲吻掉她的眼泪，但被她用眼神狠狠拒绝。柔嫩的花穴让鸣子欺负得发肿，初次被如此对待的穴壁还因为高潮的余韵柔软又乖巧地吮着鸣子的手指。

饥饿？渴求？在此时都是必然。

鸣子未餍足地咽下一口唾沫，她还有更过分的事想做，还想更多的侵犯佐子的身体，想要让她情动不已地浪叫着夹紧自己，像是攀住救命的浮木一般在她身上留下红痕……

又一次将吻落在已经布上红点的软峰，鸣子的吻一点点向乳沟下落。

停在距离鼓动源头最近的位置，鸣子的嘴唇在佐子温软皮肤上翕动着呢喃，“你会是我的。”

在不久后的未来。


End file.
